Quédate
by FaberryShipperAlways
Summary: One-Shot insperado en el video 'Quédate' de 'Axel'. Ojala que les guste


Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_-Flashback-_

Estábamos durmiendo cuando siento movimiento en la cama. Debe ser Rachel que no puede dormir.

-Quinn- Me despierta.

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono. Ella toca su panza crecida, suspira y sonríe, entonces me doy cuenta que esta por pasar. Va a parir -¿Ya está? –Pregunto con miedo y emoción.

Ella asiente. Me levanto rapidísimo de la cama para llevarla al hospital.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Recuerdo su felicidad plasmada en su cara mientras salíamos de la casa.

No lo podía creer. ¡Íbamos hacer mamas! Dicen que la felicidad dura poco y tienen razón. Todo iba bien hasta que subimos al auto.

_-Flashback-_

-¡Anda despacio! –Exclama con severa preocupación.

-¡Estamos yendo despacio!- Es verdad, voy rápido pero mis nervios me ganan. Cada vez estoy más nerviosa y ella está igual.-Ya viene-

-Siiii –Una contracción

-Tranquila que ya está –Sonrió

-Ahhh- Cada vez son más fuertes las contracciones.

-Mírame –Me mira, trato de que con mi mirada se olvide un poco del dolor pero no lo consigo.-Respira- Gime de dolor estamos llegando, siento que me agarra fuerte la mano derecha- Quédate conmigo- pido.

No sé por qué lo hice.

Me mira y la miro, quiero transmitirle paz.

Escucho una bocina y todo se vuelve negro.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Ahora si se porque lo hice y duele recordarlo.

He pasado mucho tiempo ya

Queriéndote descifrar

Tantas madrugadas despertar y ver que no estas

Vienes y vas, ya no se qué esperas de mi

_-Flashback-_

Escucho sirenas de fondo pero no sé de donde vienen.

Siento algo frio tocarme la cara pero no sé qué es.

Quiero abrir los ojos pero no puedo.

Quiero moverme pero tampoco puedo.

No quiero jugar

Tan solo estar junto a ti

Sentir de verdad

Quédate mata esta soledad y a esta espera dale un final

Quédate es tuya mi voluntad

Por mi cabeza pasan muchas imágenes de nosotras dos juntas.

Como cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Cuando por accidente nos tocamos las manos sin conocernos.

Cuando nos volvimos a ver, me decidí a hablarle y le pedí el número.

Cuando le pedí una cita.

Tú lo más profundo entre mi sueños y mi realidad

De tu mano quiero caminar

Solo quédate

Se ve todo muy borroso, no distingo una cosa de la otra.

Después de tanto intentar puedo mover mi mano derecha y toco su mano, la puedo sentir, esta fría como si no tuviera vida.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Recuerdo todo de ella es como si estuviera presente en este momento, como si la tuviera conmigo.

Recuerdo cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntas, fue un día especial para las dos.

_**-Flashback-**_

-¿Qué es esto? -Me preguntó agarrando un pequeño juego de llaves.

-¿Una llave? –le contesto con burla, me miro con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada se intercalaba entre la llave, la puerta de mi ''caja de zapatos'' por no decir casa y conmigo, tratando de adivinar algo muy evidente.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? –Me miraba raro como queriendo mirar dentro mío o algo así.

-No se lo que vos crees pero para mí es una llave que se pone en una cerradura en específico –dije haciéndome la desinteresada- Vos tenés que adivinar en que cerradura pero ojo se puede romper si no es la cerradura correcta.- No puedo ser más obvia o ¿no?

Me miro, miro la llave, sonrió con su manera de sonreír tan hermosa que tiene y camina hacia la puerta.

-Creo que encontré la cerradura- me guiño un ojo- ¿Vos crees que sea esta? ¿O sea otra?-pregunto con picardía.

Me empiezo a reír y me acerco.

-No se fijáte-

Fue a la puerta, puso la llave dentro y antes de girarla dijo –Espero no equivocarme- suspiro y giro la llave.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya

Y estoy cansado de adivinar

No puedo más

Haces todo para enamorar, solo por vanidad

Vienes y vas, ya no sé qué esperas de mi

La puerta se abrió y ella sonrió. Se dio vuelta y me beso.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Tantos recuerdos que no quiero que se vallan de mi mente.

Recuerdos que están en mi corazón, como ella.

_-Flashback-_

Se me corta la respiración, me cuesta respirar. Me duele el pecho.

Como reflejo me tire hacia delante y siento que me ponen una mascarilla de oxígeno, y puedo respirar mejor.

No quiero jugar

Tan solo estar junto a ti

Sentir de verdad

Escucho todo a mi alrededor pero no puedo ver nada, agarro su mano necesito saber que está ahí conmigo pero cuando intento agarrarla me la sacan. Siento que abren la puerta y me sacan, después de ahí todo se vuelve a poner negro, no se escucha nada ni se siente nada.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Esa fue la última vez que la sentí.

Ese día fue la última vez que la vi reír, hablar y vivir…..

Según me dijeron estuve dos días en coma, cuando desperté me acuerdo que pregunte que paso y donde esta ella pero nadie me quería decir, estuve un día hasta que el doctor me contó.

Quédate mata esta soledad y a esta espera dale un final

Quédate es tuya mi voluntad

Tú lo más profundo entre mi sueños y mi realidad

De tu mano quiero caminar

_-Flashback-_

-Doctor, dígame que paso y por qué ella no vino a verme- Estoy sentada en la cama del hospital donde estoy desde hace tres días, dos de ellos en coma. Tengo al doctor Montero sentado a un costado de la cama.

-Srta. Fabray ¿Está segura de que no recuerda nada? –pregunta con temor. Es la décima vez que me lo preguntan y le conteste cada una pero no entienden, no les entra en la cabeza que ¡No! ¡No me acuerdo lo que paso ese día y que le paso a mi mujer y mi hija!

-¡Ya le dije que no! ¡No me acuerdo una mierda, deje de preguntar lo mismo! –Me altera esto, el doctor me miro asombrado, puso su mano en su entre cejo tratando de no perder la cordura conmigo.

-Primero que todo no me grite –dijo muy seriamente –Segundo, sé que le preguntamos muchas veces pero es para ver si logra acordarse de algo.

-¿Usted cree que si yo me acordara de algo le preguntaría a mi familia y a usted que paso? –dije sarcásticamente –Es medio idiota, ¿No lo cree?.

Suspiro –Lo se señorita pero tengo que hacerle la pregunta igual –Noto enojo en su voz. Empiezo a perder la paciencia si no me dice que paso ahora mismo le tiro la bandeja que está enfrente mío con comida –Lo que paso esa noche fue un choque ocasionado por un camión –Empecé a temblar no queriendo saber lo que sigue -Usted como ya sabe estuvo en coma y tiene dos costillas rotas y un brazo también roto pero su mujer…. –Se detuvo, ¿Por qué se detiene? Suspiro –Murió a las tres horas del impacto–Deje de respirar, mis pulsaciones se volvieron más rápidas, siento que voy a morir. El amor de mi vida murió justo cuando todo iba perfecto, ella decidió irse. No dije nada no tengo fuerza para hablar –Ella tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que le ocasionó la muerte.

Solo quédate…

Solo déjame hacerte feliz

Solo quédate

-¿Qué….le paso a mi bebe? ¿También…murió? –Me costaba hablar, me daba miedo lo que me podía decir.

-No, ella sobrevivió –Esta viva, mi hija vivió.

-Pero –Susurre. Algo pasaba.

-¿Cómo? –No escucho.

-Pero –Dije firmemente.

-Pero nada, ella está bien, por suerte –Suspire.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Ese día mu mundo dejo de tener sentido, mi hija es la única que me mantiene viva y con ganas de vivir pero si no fuera por ella no sé qué sería de mi hoy.

Nunca me volví a casar, solo son novias que duran poco pero nunca me enamore como lo hice con ella.

Recuerdo que ese día después de que el doctor se valla quede en absoluto silencio hasta que caí en lo que había pasado y llore, llore hasta que no tenía más agua en mi sistema, hasta que me dolía el cuerpo de tanto llorar.

A los tres días me dieron el alta y fui a conocerla, nadie sabía su nombre excepto yo, lo habíamos decidido las dos una semana antes de ese día. Las enfermeras me preguntaron como era su nombre y yo les dije ''Beth Barbra Fabray'', se preguntan porque no aparece Berry en su nombre, bueno es porque cuando nos casamos decidimos que quedaría mejor Fabray solo que Fabray Berry.

Quédate mata esta soledad y a esta espera dale un final

Quédate es tuya mi voluntad

Hoy es un día especial, hoy es su funeral número 4, hace cuatro años se fue y hoy la recuerdo como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Me termino de abotonar la camisa y veo al costado del espejo un dibujo echo por Rachel cuando teníamos 18 años, no era una muy buena dibujante pero yo los amaba igual. En el dibujo estamos nosotras dos y arriba dice en grande ''TE AMO!''.

Tú lo más profundo entre mi sueños y mi realidad

De tu mano quiero caminar

-Mami –Escucho que me llama Beth. Le sonrió

-Que pasa princesa? –pregunto con ternura. Es igual a Rachel, tiene todo de ella.

No contesta solo me da una hoja y se va corriendo. Miro el dibujo y sonrió con tristeza.

El dibujo es de nosotras tres.

* * *

><p>Mientras vamos en el auto al cementerio recuerdo lo mucho que me costó volver a manejar, tenía miedo de que paso otro accidente, estuve así un año hasta que un día Beth se enfermó y tenía que llevarla al hospital pero no había taxis y mi familia estaba ocupada así que agarre las llaves del auto y me anime a manejar, desde ahí supere mi miedo.<p>

Llegamos, la ayudo a bajar y nos dirigimos donde esta ella, Beth coloca su pequeño ramo de flores, se aleja y me mira diciendo que es mi turno.

Me acerco y paso mi mano por su lapida, todavía no me acostumbro a ver esas letras escritas ahí.

_''Rachel Barbra Berry 1994 – 2019''._

Solo quédate…


End file.
